livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Bozzago the Brisk (Mahorfeus)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Rogue (Acrobat) Level: 2 Experience: 3072 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Tengu, Goblin Deity: None Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 racial CON: 12 +1 (05 pts) -2 racial INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CHA: 08 -1 (-02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 18 = + CON (2) + FC (2) (Rogue 2) AC: 16 = + DEX (3) + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (02) CMB: +03 = (01) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (01) + STR (02) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +01 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (00) Reflex: +06 = (3) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (0) + WIS (3) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Aldori Dueling Sword Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x3, Special: 1d8+3 when used with two hands Dagger Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Ranged 10 ft. Mwk Shortbow Attack: +05 = (01) + DEX (03) + Mwk (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Ranged 60 ft. Bite Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Att= -02 as secondary if attacking with a manufactured weapon the same round. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Wis), -2 (Con) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 HP) x2 Senses: Tengus have low-light vision. Sneaky: Tengus gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth. Gifted Linguist: Tengus gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics rather than 1 language. Swordtrained: Tengus are trained from birth in swordplay, and as a result are automatically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords). Natural Weapon: Tengus possess a bite natural attack that inflicts 1d3 points of damage on a hit. This is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the tengu wields a manufactured weapon. Languages: Tengus begin play speaking Common and their own dialect of Tengu. Tengus with high Intelligence scores can choose any language as a bonus language. Class Features Rogue (Acrobat) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword; Light armor, no shields Sneak Attack: +1d6 damage when target is denied Dex bonus to AC, or when the target is flanked Expert Acrobat: AC penalties on Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Sleight of Hand, or Stealth skill checks are not applied while wearing light armor. If wearing no armor, gain a +2 competence bonus on all Acrobatics and Fly skill checks. Evasion: Successful Reflex saves to halve damage instead negate it entirely. Cannot be used if helpless. Expert Leaper: Rogue Talent. Always considered to have a running start for jump Acrobatics checks; First 20 feet of deliberate falling can be ignored instead of 10 with a DC 15 Acrobatics check. Feats Weapon Finesse (Level 01): Use Dex bonus instead of Str bonus on attack rolls with light weapons, rapiers, spiked chains, or elven curve blades. Traits Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 trait bonus to Acrobatics checks; +1 trait bonus to CMD vs. dirty tricks Dirty Fighter (Combat): +1 trait bonus to damage against a flanked enemy; damage is multiplied on a critical hit Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 16 = (08) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Rogue 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 09 2 3 3 -0 +1 (Trait bonus) Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -01 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 02 0 0 2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy -01 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 07 2 3 3 -1 +0 Disguise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -1 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate -01 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 05 2 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 08 1 3 0 +4 (Racial bonus) Perception 10 2 3 3 +2 (Racial bonus) Perform ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 02 0 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive 08 2 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 08 2 3 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 10 2 3 3 -0 +2 (Racial bonus) Survival 04 1 0 3 +0 Swim 01 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Aldori Dueling Sword (Melee) 20 gp 03 lb Dagger (Melee/Ranged) 02 gp 01 lb Masterwork Shortbow (Ranged) 330 gp 02 lb x20 Arrows 01 gp 03 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Thieves' Tools 30 gp 01 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Winter Blanket 05 sp 03 lb x3 Trail Rations 15 sp 03 lb x5 Torches 05 cp 05 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp ½ lb Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb Light Encumbrance Total Weight: 48½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 2825 SP: 08 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 5'8" Weight: 105 lbs. Hair Color: None Eye Color: Amber Skin Color: Black Feathered Appearance: For the most part, Bozzago eschews the ragged, loose garments typical of his race, opting to wear nothing over his studded leather armor. However, he does tend to wear a hooded travel cloak out of habit. Demeanor: Proud yet secretive, Bozzago keeps to himself out of habit, only speaking when he deems it necessary. Lacking the silver tongue that other rogues possess, he relies more upon his wits to get him by. He is very slow to trust others, even (or perhaps especially) those he has agreed to work with. He is eager to make up for his past evil deeds somehow, but is at a loss as to where to start. Background: In the city of Venza, Bozzago and his five brothers were raised as thieves to support their poverty-stricken family. However, as they grew older, Bozzago and his brothers were overcome by greed and lost their purpose, abandoning their parents. Forming a gang, they turned to violent crime to sate their desire for riches. Growing bored of mugging people and breaking into houses, they decided to try their luck at treasure hunting in the Sunken City. One day however, Bozzago accidentally triggered a collapse, causing the building he and his brothers were in to sink into the depths - by cruel irony, he was the only one to survive the incident. Stricken with grief, Bozzago came to regret the horrendous choices he made in his life. After a long sabbatical, he resolved to find a way to redeem himself. Adventure Log A Merchant in Need of Assistance XP Received: 909 Treasure Received: 922 GP 50 GP 1 potion of cure light wounds = 972 GP of Loot St. Ulthar's Medallion XP Received: 2163 Treasure Received: 2168 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry/Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue (Acrobat) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: N/A Features: Evasion, Rogue Talent (Expert Leaper) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +16 = +8 (Class) +0 (Race) +08 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 16 (New Total) Level 1 to Level 2 Next Approvals *Approval (Jan. 12, 2011) (HolyMan, judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 12, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 27, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 Category:Approved Characters